


Rob Me Of My Senses

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Prompto laid on the bed in Ignis’s apartment, fully naked on the warm summer’s day. His eyes were covered by a blindfold while his ears were covered by noise cancelling headphones. There was nothing holding him to the bed, only the fact that he was comfortable and the promise from Ignis that he would be rewarded on his return.





	Rob Me Of My Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of my Kinktober fills.

Prompto sighed, but it was a contented breath. He laid on the bed in Ignis’s apartment, fully naked on the warm summer’s day with a gentle breeze from an open high window occasionally playing over his body.

His eyes were covered by a blindfold while his ears were covered by noise cancelling headphones, playing a mix of all his favourite songs. There was nothing holding him to the bed, only the fact that he was comfortable and the promise from Ignis that he would be rewarded on his return if Prompto had been good.

Ignis had left for the shops to do grocery shopping an indiscernible amount of time ago; the only point of reference Prompto had was the playlist. He might have guessed at around an hour, though he couldn’t fully be sure.

Prompto was curious the first time Ignis suggested this to him. He imagined this would just be a comfortable afternoon for him, he certainly couldn’t see how this might turn him on, but as time went on Prompto couldn’t deny the effect the anticipation was having on him.

Each breeze that blew over his body could well have been the draft from the bedroom door opening as Ignis returned. Hell, Ignis could very well be in the room at that very moment and Prompto would have no way of knowing. The thought of Ignis standing over him, admiring his naked form without Prompto’s awareness, was doing unexpected things to him. He was steadily getting hard, and he itched to be able to touch himself but that would surely lead to punishment.

Maybe he couldn’t touch himself, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t put on a show if Ignis was watching.

Stretching out, Prompto slowly raised his hands to above his head, imagining the definition it would give his lean torso, littered with a myriad of stretch marks left over from his childhood and he took a deep breath in, puffing out his chest. He rolled his shoulders so slightly, trying to draw attention towards his nipples as his back arched up off the bed, each move delicate and calculated. He rolled his hips, thrusting gently and bent his knees slightly to knead at the duvet with his toes.

Prompto lightly bit his lip. A whole two songs started and finished as he kept up the display and he wondered if Ignis was watching if he would be enjoying the show? Perhaps he would be touching himself, jerking off at the sight of his boyfriend slowly writhing on his bed, turned on by the mere thought of being watched in this manner? Would Prompto suddenly feel the wet splash as Ignis came over him?

As another song started, Prompto twitched as wind gently blew over his right shin, the side where he was closest to the edge of the bed. It hadn’t felt like the air from the window, more like a breath being released. His body slowly drawn into a hyper-sensitive state, he shivered as he waited to see if there would be another.

He was rewarded a chorus later with another out of place breath over his right rib. Though he arched up into it, he was met with nothing but air, and the steady breathing in and out continued over to his nipple, then trailed down his body until it made his pubes flutter.

Prompto squirmed at the attention, but then the breath was withdrawn again. He was being teased, kept on edge, and _bloody hell_ _it was working!_

He wasn’t ready when a pair of lips oh so lightly kissed his shoulder, on a spot where Prompto happened to know he had a freckle. He knew this because Ignis so often made a point of kissing every blemish that Prompto hated on his body, loving each and every one. Today was no different, as those lips disappeared then sought out each and every mark in delicate succession and Prompto moaned openly. The act was so obviously Ignis. Once again, those lips trailed down towards his groin and Prompto fought to keep his hips still, afraid that if he thrust up then the lips would disappear.

It seemed his judgement had been correct, as Prompto felt the edge of the bed dip so slightly before a tongue ran over the head of his cock.

Prompto clutched at the pillow under his head as he moaned out, “Ignis!” The tongue ran into his slit, probably getting a taste of the bead of precome welling there before spreading it over the head and running down and up his full, erect length. Prompto shuddered, then gasped as the lips took his head into its mouth, the tongue continuing to work at him.

Another song started and finished with Prompto still being teased in this manner, until finally the lips sunk down onto him, taking him in at an excruciatingly slow pace, until the head of his cock bumped the back of his throat and Prompto could feel the breath, now heavy as no doubt Ignis breathed through his nose, breeze through his pubes once again.

The lips drew back then sank back down before swallowing around him, and Prompto felt his whole body shiver in pleasure, yet still he fought his urge to buck up into the wet heat engulfing him. The mouth set up a steady speed, the tongue running over the underside of his cock then swirling over the head with each dip of the head, and after an hour of anticipation Prompto was quickly falling apart.

“Ignis!” He moaned, feeling himself growing close. “I’m gonna...”

The lips heeded his warning, pulling back just enough so that he didn’t gag as Prompto shot his load down his throat, still bobbing slightly as Prompto’s seed was swallowed down. Prompto cried out with ecstasy, his boyfriend's name on his lips as he was finally brought to completion, his hips arching up despite his best efforts before he sank back down into the covers, completely spent.

The tongue ran over the length of his cock, ensuring he was completely clean, and then the lips disappeared entirely. Prompto wondered if he should take the blindfold off now when he jumped as the lips pressed lightly against his so that he tasted his own seed.

Prompto leaned up to return the kiss but the lips were quickly drawn away again. His playlist was stopped and Prompto startled at the silence, as the headphones were pulled away from his ear and a husky voice murmured, “I see you enjoyed yourself this afternoon.”

“Did you enjoy the show?” Prompto asked with a grin. The headphones were taken off him.

“Exceedingly,” Ignis replied, and Prompto could hear the low hint of lust in it. The blindfold was drawn up, and Prompto blinked in the light as Ignis stood, fully clothed, over him.

“You didn’t come?” Prompto asked, slightly disappointed as he noticed the erection still tenting Ignis’s slacks.

“This exercise was about making you feel good,” Ignis replied.

“And what if I feel good making you feel good?” Prompto countered, linking his fingers behind his head and crossing his legs.

Ignis smirked. “If you insist, then the afternoon is still young.”

Prompto smiled as Ignis sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss him full on the lips.


End file.
